I'm Finally Complete
by Faith133
Summary: For the Amuto fans who have been searching endlessly for a story full of Amu and Ikuto FLUFFINESS its right here. Tadase breaks up with Amu over Saaya. Who cheers her up and helps her through it? Will she keep suffering over the break up, or open up to Ikuto, and love him? Slow in the beginning but I promise It'll get better. Mainly Ikuto x Amu some Kutau & Rimahiko. ANTI-TADASE
1. Chapter 1: Broken Heart

**My One and Only**

**Chapter 1: My Broken Heart**

**Hinamori Amu- 14**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto-16**

**Hotori Tadase-14**

**Souma Kukai-15**

**Mashiro Rima-13**

**Fujisaki Nagihiko-15**

**Yuiki Yaya-13**

It is a particularly normal day at Seiyo High. I'm the pink haired girl everyone talks about. I'm called "Cool and Spicy" or "The School's Hottie". But I have a boyfriend, Tadase, and he's in the class next to mine, I'm in 2nd year class 2D. My chara's, Miki, Ran, and Su are probably hanging around the Royal Garden playing hide n seek with each other or something. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a 3rd year, and goes to the same school as me and visits my room almost every night. I'd never tell Tadase that because then that'll end a mess. Ikuto hates the fact him and I are dating, but he's still his idiot perverted self.

Class was almost over and I needed to meet Tadase at the school gate, since he promised to take me to the park for a little date right after school. I'm sitting in my desk resting my chin on my right palm, looking out the window. I couldn't care less about what we were learning in class today. I wasn't in the mood. I was too busy burning with excitement on the inside. But I'd never show that side of me though, I have to stick with my outer character or else people would dislike me.

"Himamori-san, are you paying attention?" Nikaidou questioned me, walking over to my desk.

"Yeah, and it's Hi_na_mori." I corrected.

The teacher sighed and walked off, I overheard the pair of boys behind me whispering how cool I was, and I just rolled my eyes. Finally, the bell rang and I sprang out of my seat and charged out the door and out to the school gate. I leaned against the brick wall of the gate under a big oak tree, and examined my surroundings. But my daydreaming was interrupted by a red head girl and a group of girls following her like they worshipped her, and they were "strutting" over to me.

"Huh, well look who it is. The school's "hottie." She laughed. "You're the schools opposite of hottie Hinamori." She insulted. Saaya… She thinks she's so great because she's rich.

I smirked and chuckled. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you."

"Ugh you bitch!" She yelled putting her hand up ready to slap me, but then a hand stopped her wrist. "Let's not get hasty." The person said to Saaya. Tadase!

"Amu-chan, are okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. Tadase grabbed my hand and led me out of the gate. I took a glance back at Saaya who had… an evil smirk on her face? But then I saw a flash of dark blue in the oak I was just under. I Just ignored it, I was probably just seeing things. **(If you are smart you'd know who that is. )**

I blushed as we slowed to a walk and he still was holding my hand, but then he led me to a near by bench. "T-Tadase-kun, I thought we were going to the park?" I questioned confused.

"Well Hinamori… I have to tell you something important..."

"W-what is it?" I asked.

"Well… I've fallen in love with someone else." He told me and I froze.

"Y-You're lying." I managed to choke. This can't be happening to me. No.

"No, Hinamori. I'm in love with someone else." He replied.

"H…how long?" I choked. I was forcing back tears, but they were so close to slipping out.

"A month now." He said. So he led me on...

"Who?" I croaked.

"Saaya. Look I got to go. I'll talk to you on Monday okay?" And then he jogged off back towards the school.

I sat there looking at my knees, bangs covering my eyes. My tears started to flow down my cheeks uncontrollably. I closed my eyes and my jaw clenched in anger. How could he do this to me? God, what did I do to deserve this? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a tall person standing about two feet in front of me.

"Amu?" The person asked. "Are you crying?"

I ignored him, stood up and walked towards the direction of my house hoping he would leave me alone. But he didn't. He walked over to me, grabbed my hand from behind and spun me around.

My eyes blurred with tears, met with a pair of beautiful sapphire ones. "It's okay. I saw the whole thing." He said pulling me into a hug. I just let him hug me, and I cried into his chest. "Ikuto, am… I not good enough? Why… does everyone hate me?" I choked through sobs.

Ikuto chara changed, scooped me into his arms, and took off towards my house. The whole way there he was whispering comforting words into my ear, and I saw just crying gently into his chest. "Amu… Tadase doesn't know what he's missing. I'll go beat him up if you want me to." He said with seriousness. "No. You aren't beating up Tadase even if he deserves it." I protested. I was finally calming down. It was getting easier to breathe. He landed on my balcony with me still in his arms, bridal style.

"Hey Ikuto put me down. I can walk you know." I told him rubbing tears off my cheeks with my hand.

"Don't wanna." Ikuto said childishly while opening my balcony door. Is this his way of trying to cheer me up? I started squirming out of his grasp but it was no use. He just tightened his grip on me as a result. "Ikuto put me down!" I yelled.

He sat on my bed and placed me on his lap, and snaked his arm around my waist. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "H-Hey what're you doing?" I stuttered. He brought his face close to mine, inches away. He leaned down and rested his forehead on my right shoulder. "I would never hurt you… Amu. I would never do anything like what Tadase did." He whispered in my ear. I felt chills down my spine, and blushed even more. "W-what are you saying?"

"I love you, Amu." I felt my heart beat faster. The words echoing in my ears repeatedly. My heart beating so fast I thought he would be able to hear it. Is he teasing me like he always does? Does he really mean it?

He pressed his forehead onto mine and stared into my honey colored eyes. I closed my eyes, and felt something soft on my lips. Ikuto. Was. Kissing me. What should I do? I opened my eyes , and he broke the kiss. That was my first kiss. I've never went that far with Tadase. Not even close. This had more passion and love into it. Ikuto gently lifted me off his lap and placed me on the bed. Still chara changed, He charged out of my room into the night and I was sitting there, frozen. I changed out of my uniform, thinking about what just happened in the last five minutes. I took out my x-clip and brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and shuffled over to my bed. I looked over to where my chara's were. They were sleeping in their eggs. I would have to tell them tomorrow morning about what happened. I was just glad It was a Friday, and I get to sleep in. I felt my eyes get heavy, and I soon drifted off. Dreaming about what tomorrow has in store.

It was Saturday morning, and I woke up to the muttering of my chara's. "Amu-chan get up! We want to go to the park!" I heard Ran exclaim. "I don't feel like it..." I moaned. But then I felt a dark aura come off of her. I immediately sat up. "Fine." New fact: Don't get on Ran's bad side. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I brushed hair along with my teeth. "Okay Miki." I commanded. She nodded and cheerfully said "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Then my pajama's changed from the ugly ones they were, to a really, cute outfit. It was a pair of black and white converse with white socks that went over my knees with a black short skirt. It also had a white shirt with the words "believe" in black across it. It left my shoulders bare, with my black tank top straps showing. My waist length hair was down with a bobby pin on the side of my head holding a small lock out of my face. And with the last touches, Miki added silver stud earrings, and a black spiky bracelet. It actually looked pretty good. "Wow Miki! Thanks!" I said looking at myself in the mirror. "You're welcome" She replied. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror and grabbed my phone and walked downstairs. "Momma I'm going to the park. I'll be back around noon." I told her walking out the front door. "Alright Amu-chan!" She replied from the kitchen. Then I walked down the block and to the park. Thinking about last nights events.

**I really hope you like this story so far! More fluff moments to come I promise. Some updates may be delayed though. Since i have school, and usually lots of homework. I'll try and update my next chapter on Tuesday. Thank you and please R&R. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: You Healed Me

**I'm Finally Complete, With Us Being Together**

**Chapter 2: **_**Your**_** Healing my Broken Heart?**

Hinamori Amu- 14

Tsukiyomi Ikuto-16

Hotori Tadase-14

Souma Kukai-15

Mashiro Rima-13

Fujisaki Nagihiko-15

Yuiki Yaya-13

It is a particularly windy Saturday, the wind blowing through my hair, flowing past my shoulders. At least, the breeze wasn't cold. I'm walking to the park because Ran really wanted to go. I was still trying to fully take in what Ikuto confessed to me the other night. My heart is just…so confused. My heart is still aching by the minute of the thought of Saaya and Tadase being together. Saaya is obviously enjoying taking whatever is mine.

I was finally at the park, and I made my way over to the nearest bench that was under an oak. Now that I was 14, I guess I can say that purifying X-eggs is a whole lot easier than it used to be. Now that Easter is no longer up to its evil doings, and Ikuto was free. I went through the hard friendships and the betrayals all through elementary and middle school, and now high school is like a bunch of weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I peered around the park. I realized there was no one but what you call lovey-dovey couples around. It made me sick. But one couple that really caught my eyes was… a tall, blonde prince-like boy with a brunette petite girl. Of course, it was the couple that wounded my heart. I felt a pang of jealousy and betrayal as I watched the couple sitting at the fountain sharing an ice cream.

I looked down at my knees. I guess I really am worth replacing huh? Su spotted my glum look and put on a worried expression on her face."H-hey Amu-chan desu~ Lets go to that ice cream vendor over there!" Su said trying to lighten up the mood. I gave a small chuckle with a small grin. "Alright." I stood up strolled over towards the vendor, but then I was stopped when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me from behind causing me to shriek in surprise. "Hey Amu-_koi_" The person whispered in my ear sending tingles down my neck. "Ikuto! Don't call me that!" I protested trying to move his arms from around my waist. I blushed a light tinted red across my cheek bones."Oh c'mon Amu. We are dating right?" He teased. "No you pervert!" I yelled. "So cold Amu…" He said tightening is grip around my waist. Pulling me closer to his body. His face nuzzled in my hair.

"Amu… Can I heal you?" He asked in a low voice so no one can hear. "Wh-what do you mean?" I questioned still flushed.

"Will you allow me… heal your broken heart?"

My eyes widened in shock. He wants to heal me? _He_ can heal me? My breath caught in my throat."Y-you…"

"I will…Amu. I'll make you fall in love with me in the process. And you'll no longer be in pain _ever_ again." He stated. Then I was dazed. Tadase could've cheated on me with Saaya for who knows how long, and all he did was lead me on. Should I finally open up? Specifically to Ikuto? My daze was interrupted by a chuckle.

He let go of my and I turned to face him. He was laughing. I scoffed, I should've known he was joking. Typical Ikuto. He was a cat after all. I glared at him, hoping to get something out of it to creep him out, but of course nothing affected him. "Oh Amu, I love your expressions. You're so fun to tease."

So he was kidding. I knew it.

"But I wasn't kidding. I will make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself." He said smirking down at me. I stay in corrected… "By the way you look sexy today Amu. You dress like that for me?"

I flushed a bright red. "N-no way!" I said storming off to the vendors. Still flushed. I looked ahead to see my chara's waiting by the vendors, but they were hiding from someone. Probably Kiseki or Yoru. I walked over to the man behind the vendor.

"Why hello pretty lady." He complimented giving me a seductive look that creeped me out. "What can I get for you?"

"Can I just have a vanilla sundae please?" I asked.

"Sure if you give me a kiss." He said leaning forward and puckering his lips.

I was about to answer back when Ikuto came by next to me and slipped his left arm over my shoulder. "Just get her the ice cream." Ikuto said giving him a death glare. "Darn it she's taken." The vendor muttered turning around to prepare her ice cream.

I looked up at Ikuto, to see him still glaring at the poor man. I had to admit, he was pretty terrifying. I let out a small giggle which made him look down at me with confused look. The man turned around with the sundae in his hand. "That'd be $3.00 beautiful." He said ignoring Ikuto. I looked down at my purse to search for my wallet but then a hand stopped me. "My treat." Ikuto said taking a 5 out of his pocket and handing it to the man. He gave Ikuto the change and we walked over back to the bench, my chara's following. I glanced back at the location where Tadase and Saaya were and saw Saaya against the wall and Tadase eating face with her. I cringed and looked away.

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes as I remembered the break up two days ago.

"_Well Hinamori… I have to tell you something important..." _

"_W-what is it?" I asked._

"_Well… I've fallen in love with someone else." He told me and I froze._

"_Y-You're lying." I managed to choke. This can't be happening to me. No. _

"_No, Hinamori. I'm in love with someone else." He replied._

"_H…how long?" I choked. I was forcing back tears, but they were so close to slipping out._

"_A month now." He said. So he led me on... _

"_Who?" I croaked._

"_Saaya. Look I got to go. I'll talk to you on Monday okay?" And then he jogged off back towards the school._

_I sat there looking at my knees, bangs covering my eyes. My tears started to flow down my cheeks uncontrollably. I closed my eyes and my jaw clenched in anger. How could he do this to me? God, what did I do to deserve this? _

I forced the thought back and went back to reality. I looked over to Ikuto who was sitting at the bench staring at me curiously. I looked down and started eating my ice cream. This was as close as I can get to getting the happy feelings back. "Do you want the rest of this?" I asked Ikuto not wanting anymore. "Sure but you have to feed me." He said smirking. I blushed and turned my head in embarrassment. What is this feeling in my stomach? Why do I feel crazy whenever he's around? Ugh… I'm so confused! "Please?" He asked childishly, with a wide smirk on his face. "Oh wait, you have something on your face Amu" He told me. I wiped my cheek. "Here lemme get it." He said. He leaned forward and licked my cheek. What the fudge did he just do?!

I looked at him frozen. My whole face tomato red. "I-IKKUTOOOO!" I screamed at him standing up. "YOU KNOW YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME WHERE IT WAS! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO…. Lick my cheek…" I yelled muttering the last part realizing that I've caught the attention of the public.

I let out a sigh as I sat back down. I glared at Ikuto to see him laughing so hard he was clutching his side."J-just walk me home…" I told him looking down in embarrassment.

It was exactly noon and I was at my front door with Ikuto behind me. "Umm, Ikuto you should leave so my dad doesn't get any ideas." I told him. "That won't be necessary". He said evilly. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around my waist, chara changed and hopped gracefully to my balcony. I let out a shriek of surprise as a result. "Y-You didn't have to do that!" I stuttered once we landed on my balcony. He let go of me and I opened my balcony door. I walked into my room hung my purse on the hook on the wall. But then I turned around to see blue sapphire eyes staring straight into my gold ones. I jumped back in shock to only end up with my back against the wall and Ikuto taking this chance to pin my arms by my head and lean closer to me. My heart was beating out of my chest. "I-Ikuto w-what are you-" I was interrupted when Ikuto pressed his forehead to mine. "I don't get a thank you?" He asked me smirking. "F-for what?" I stuttered nervously."Buying the ice cream and _saving you from getting kissed by that ugly ass guy_?!" He said with more power on the last part. Do I sense jealousy?

"I saw your expression when you spotted kiddy king and that Saaya girl." He said planting butterfly kisses on my left shoulder. I blushed madly. "You were in pain. You were suffering to yourself. When are you going to realize that I will always be here for you? You don't have to hold it back with me." He said looking me in the eyes. He loosened his grip on my wrists and let go. I fell into his chest hugging him around his waist, my face in his chest. "Thank you so much Ikuto." I whispered. Then I felt the pain in my heart disappear.

**I don't own Shugo Chara by the way! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I will try and update tomorrow or at the latest by Monday. Plz R&R. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3: My Heart

**Chapter 3: My Heart**

**Recap:**

"_**I saw your expression when you spotted kiddy king and that Saaya girl." He said planting butterfly kisses on my left shoulder. I blushed madly. "You were in pain. You were suffering to yourself. When are you going to realize that I will always be here for you? You don't have to hold it back with me." He said looking me in the eyes. He loosened his grip on my wrists and let go. I fell into his chest hugging him around his waist, my face in his chest. "Thank you so much Ikuto." I whispered. Then I felt the pain in my heart disappear**_.

Ikuto was always there for me and I never realized it. He's the one who always helped me through pain and I never returned the favor. I never even thought… he may be a huge perverted cat dude, but I love him the way he is. I held him in a warm embrace as he looked down at me in shock. "Thank you." I repeated. "A-and I'm sorry I haven't realized how much of a good friend you are..." I stuttered feeling warm wetness stream down my cheeks. Was I crying? At a time like this?

"Amu…" Ikuto murmured into my ear, pulling me closer to him, I flushed, and hugged him tighter. My heart rate increasing by the minute.

He realized my tears and pulled back, looking into my eyes. I looked down, trying to shield my face with my bangs so he wouldn't see my pitiful face. "Amu." He said lifting up my chin.

"D-don't look at me like that. I-I look hideous!" I protested lifting my hands to try and cover my face, but they were stopped my two hands. Ikuto had a grip on both of my wrists and was looking into my eyes. He chuckled. "Amu, you're beautiful. Stop trying to cover up your cute face." He said smirking and moving closer. I flushed a deeper red looking up at him. "G-gosh you tease me at a time like this too?" I questioned my face flushed more than ever. I panicked when his face was inches from mine and backed up only to have my back against the wall with Ikuto pinning both my wrists by my waist. For forever reason tears were still slowly streaming down my face as I looked into Ikuto's eyes. He leaned down and began to kiss away my tears.

I laughed. "H-hey stop it!" I said turning my head to the side.I tried moving my wrists out of his iron grip but it was no use. He smirked and let go of my wrists. "Can I ask you something?" He questioned. I nodded in response.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a smirk. I already knew my answer and I knew I was making the right decision. Right? I truly loved Ikuto. Anyone can tell.

I smiled and nodded my head still flushing. No more tears streaming down my cheeks as I felt the butterflies in my stomach hop.

"Good. Cause we are going back out." He said with an evil smirk. "Wait wha- AAHH!" I screamed in shock as Ikuto swept me off my feet and over his shoulder. He character changed and jumped off my balcony gracefully.

"Y-You know you could've told me before so I could tell my parents!" I yelled at him kicking my feet.

"But I wanted to carry my Amu-koi. She's as light as a feather."

"P-put me down!"I stuttered blushing like mad.

"Nope" He said moving me from over his shoulder to bridal-style. He pecked me on the lips and then took off onto the nearest telephone pole. He left me in shock while covering my mouth with my hand. He smirked down at me."Has _he_ ever done that to you? That was your first kiss wasn't it?" He questioned smirking down at me.

I blushed and nodded, still in shock from that kiss. Tadase never done anything like that… and we've been dating for three months. Ikuto jumped from the pole to the nearest oak tree, and landed on the highest branch.

"Amu-koi, want to kiss again?" He asked seductively bringing his forehead to mine. I blushed mad." N-no way!" I yelled.

"Awwh why? Is my little strawberry embarrassed?" He questioned.

I was speechless, my face red as a tomato. "I'll take that as a yes he said leaning in and placing his warm, soft lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back. This kiss wasn't anything big, it was just a long romantic kiss. Soon, we pulled away for air.

He put me down and I leaned against the tree trunk while he sat next to me. My head was on his shoulder with his arm over my shoulder. We sat there for about two hours talking, and laughing together.

I looked up at Ikuto and smiled. He smirked down at me. "What?" He questioned.

I giggled. "I'm just looking at your cute little cat ears." Ikuto chuckled. "I wanna touch em!" I said laughing and sitting up and reaching for the top of his head. He only grabbed my arms and pulled me down on his lap.

"No no Amu-koi. No one touches the ears." He said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed as a result.

"Ikuto that isn't fair at all." I said pouting.

"What isn't fair?"

"You bite my ears all the time and you won't even let me touch yours!" I said stubbornly.

He groaned. "Fine…"

I turned around and reached for his head once again, but he stopped it."When we get back."

I pouted. "Really?" I muttered.

"When you pout like that it turns me on." Ikuto teased smirking while lifting me up bridal-style once again.

"P-Pervert!" I yelled swatting him on the head.

He just chuckled and ran back to my house with me in his arms blushing.

By the time we landed on my balcony it was 7:00 at night. Ikuto sort of took his time on the way home because all he was doing was making me blush which seems to amuse him. He put me down and I walked in to be swarmed with questions by my charas.

"Amu-chan where were you?! You took so long we got worried ~desu!" Su yelled floating over to me with a worried face, the other chara's following.

"Sorry. _Someone_ held me back for too long and got everyone worried!" I replied, technically yelling at Ikuto.

"You'll forgive me." He said with a straight face. "Oh yeah and while you guys were out in the garden, me and Amu-koi got together now." He said wrapping an arm over my shoulders. I blushed.

Yoru popped out from behind Ikuto and floated over by Miki. "Yep! Their dating now nya~"

I flushed even harder at the mention of us being together, even though it's true.

"I-I'm gonna go tell my parents I'm home…"I stuttered walking out of Ikutos hold and walking down the stairs.

"Mama, Papa, I'm home!" I called, But no answer. I walked over to the counter to see a note.

_Dear Amu,_

_We left to drive over to your grandma's house. Ami wanted to go and spend time with her. We will be gone for about two days so please take care of the house while we are gone. And Papa says no boys! But I wouldn't mind if it was Ikuto-kun! Be good and we love you!_

_-Mama_

I stared at it in embarrassment at the mention of my mother and Ikuto. I blushed, I'm going to be home alone with my perverted boyfriend for two days! Suppose he rapes me?!

"Boo." I nearly jumped out of my skin when my thoughts were interrupted over Ikuto. I whipped around hiding the note behind my back to see him face to face with me, with his all famous smirk on his face. I blushed.

"Whatcha got there?" He said. He obviously saw me hide the note behind my back. Darn it.

"N-nothing." I stuttered stubbornly.

"Amu… you know you never get away with hiding anything from me…" He said with a smirk. My back was against the counter of the kitchen. He placed his hands on either sides of me, blocking me from escape. Since the kitchen counter was in the center of the kitchen with all sides open, I had only one escape route. Behind me. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned down and placed kisses from the nape of my neck and up to my ear lobe. I knew what he was doing… he was going up to my weak-spot so I would give up and give him the note. I smirked evilly and hopped on the counter, swung my legs up and over, and ran out of the kitchen for dear life.

"Oh you're gonna get it…" He said running after me. Before I knew it he was hot on my tail. I ran behind the couch but got no luck. Ikuto hopped over the couch and landed in front of me. Damn those cat-like abilities. I zipped around and tried to run away again, but he slipped his hands around my waist from behind and pulled me to him. "Your one evil little strawberry aren't you?" He teased.

"You aren't going to get the letter cause then you are going to get ideas!" I protested. The letter crumpled up in my fist.

"I have to punish you now Amu-koi." He whispered in my ear. "Unless… you give me the letter…" His voice sent shivers up and down my spine.

I groaned. "Fine." I said opening my fist so he can grab it.

He let go of me and took it from my hand. I turned around so I can see him. He read it and started chuckling. "So you're going to be home alone for two days huh?" He said with a smirk.

"Y-yeah so don't try anything!" I yelled at him.

"Jeez Amu. You and your perverted mind." He teased.

I blushed. "You're the one with the perverted mind you baka-neko!"

"You're so cold Amu." He said putting a hand on his heart. I rolled my eyes and walked back towards the stair case. But then I was stopped when I was pushed against the wall with my hands above my head. My eyes widened in shock as Ikuto kissed me without warning. I was really shocked at first but then I soon kissed back. He pulled away for air then started planting butterfly kissed all over my face.

"I-Ikuto…"

He just smirked and moved down to my neck, then up again. Then I realized I was holding back breath. "S-stop that tickles!" I said between giggles as he kissed one of my sensitive spots.

He finally stopped and looked back up on me. He let go of my hands."D-don't do that without warning!" I yelled with a red tint on my face.

"Not my fault you're so sexy… and tasty." He said innocently.

My face instantly turned a deep tomato red. "I-IIIIKKKKKUUUTTOO!"

**And that's the end of the chap. Hope you liked! If you're wondering if I'm ever going to do Ikuto's POV, it will come through out the story. Im just going to alternate. Well, R&R plz. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Faith: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I haven't updated in like 5 days! It was mostly because of the holidays… Oh and Happy Holidays, and New Years! ^-^ I apologize for not updating any sooner though.**

**Ikuto: Excuses Excuses**

**Amu: Ikuto you ass. She didn't have time**

**Ikuto: I don't care. I could have been having (censored) with you or this and that. *smirks***

**Amu: YOU BLOODY PERV-**

**Faith: I don't write that kind of shit -_-**

**Amu: THANK YOU! Ikuto do the dang disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Ugh, Faith133 doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Amu: Sadly**

**Faith: Here's the chapie! ;D**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

I woke to the loud sound of my alarm clock. I groaned with my eyes still closed and reached for the clock to turn the ear stinging sound off. I rolled off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed my teeth, along with my hair. I had school today and since Ikuto and I go to school together, he walks me to school all the time. I walked to my closet and pulled out one of my favorite outfits. It was a peach colored long sleeve top that said the words "rebel" in cursive across the front. I also grabbed white jean shorts and a brown belt to match. I smiled to myself and nodded in approval to my choice of clothing for school today. At least the school doesn't have a strict dress code. I mean, these shorts are short, but it isn't like they are shorts that show part of a girls butt cheek like most sluts around the school like to do. They get caught though at least.

I stripped of my pajamas and slipped the clothes on. I went to my bathroom mirror and put a black mustache necklace on (Luvin the mustaches! xD), and some black stud earrings. I brushed my hair one more time and pulled back a lock of hair and clipped it back with a bobby-pin. I slipped some black sandals on and took a step out of the bathroom to walk back to my bedroom only to be stopped by being pulled into a hard chest.

"Good morning Am-u-koi~" Ikuto chimed as he wrapped his arms around her slim frame.

I flushed at the suffix "koi."

"W-why the hell are you here!" It wasn't really a question. More of a demand. I cursed myself for stuttering.

"I was hoping to walk in on my Amu-koi naked, but I was too late huh?"

A vein popped out of my head. "Why you..."

Ikuto smirked and ruffled her hair. "I'll be in the living room."

He walked away and I glared at his back. He's such a pervert, he's lucky I love him. I looked down at my watch and stared in shock. I have to get going! I ran into my room and grabbed my school bag along with my chara carrying case, which still had my chara's in it. Surprisingly they were still sleeping. They are usually the ones that wake up first but apparently not.

I ran downstairs and charged towards the door. "Ikuto we're going to be late!"

"Okay okay. The 3rd years have a half day today so I will have to meet you by the school gate when you're done with classes." He said casually hopping over the couch and walking over to me. We walked out the front door and barely made it to school on time.

When I ran through the school gate I was greeted with many pairs of eyes. Then I heard whispering "Did you hear those two started dating yesterday?" and stuff like that. I looked around awkwardly, Ikuto still beside me. He put his arm around me and I put on my Cool and Spicy façade. "What're you staring at?" I questioned them then they all looked away. I looked straight ahead of me only to see Saaya looking at me like she was jealous. Why would she be jealous of me? She got what she wanted. Oh I get it, she plans on ruining anything that makes me happy. She really doesn't like me, I can tell. I glared at her as I walked by only to receive a scowl from her. We walked through the school doors and Ikuto walked me to class. "I'll see you later Amu-koi." He leaned down kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first because we had an audience, but I kissed back anyways. He pulled away after a few seconds and leaned down to my ear. "Wait for me by the gate." He whispered. Then he walked away towards his class with his hands in his pockets.

I watched him walk away ,then I went into my class, only to receive even more stares. Most of them were glares from some of Ikuto's fan girls, and others were stares from boys who looked devastated. I rolled my eyes, and kept a straight face as I sat down at my desk and stared out the window for most of the class.

The bell rang and everyone sprang out of their seats and out the door, but I took my time. I didn't want to receive anymore stares like that today. It's really pissing me off. I got up out of my seat and realized that the teacher left, but I wasn't alone. I looked at the entrance to see Saaya and her group of sluts. I finished gathering up my stuff and walked over to the door, completely ignoring them.

"Hey bitch, don't ignore us." Saaya said. "I heard you got a boyfriend huh? Tsukiyomi Ikuto? You really are a slut, getting a boyfriend after just three days of being single because the prince of the school likes me more that you, how does that make you feel?"

I stopped in my tracks. "How I feel about it is none of your concern. And I'm not the slut here. You fuck every boy you date and get away with it." I said nonchalantly. I closed my eyes and smirked.

"Well, Hinamori, I'm going to ruin your life piece by piece, and there's nothing you can do about it. I'll take Ikuto away from you, and I'll make him mine like I have with every other boy I date." She said flipping her hair. I laughed to myself.

"Good luck with that." I replied. Then I continued walking towards the door, but only to have my back ripped out of my hands and my back slammed against the wall. I winced in pain at the impact. One of the girls, I think her name was Yuri, came up and threw me on the ground. She then walked up close to my face with her hands on her hips. "You know what happens to girls who give a bitchy attitude to our Saaya? " She questioned me. I sat up and tried to get up and run out the door, but I was stopped when I felt a sharp pain go through my left foot. I winced and let out a quiet squeak in pain, but then I saw a flash of blue hair and Yuri was pushed into Saaya, knocking them both over.

The rest of Saaya's group ran out the classroom in fear while Yuri and Saaya lay groaning in pain. I leaned down allowing my hair to shield my face, and clutched my ankle in pain. I cringed as I remembered what Saaya said. "_I'm going to ruin your life piece by piece."_

"Amu." A husky voice said from above me. I looked up to see a pair of beautiful blue orbs staring down at me. He leaned down, picked me up bridal-style and sat me on the teachers desk, my legs dangling. Ikuto picked my bag off the floor.

I was still thinking about what Saaya said, and I know me and Ikuto will never be broken apart. I found myself in a warm embrace. My face in his chest.

He soon released me and leaned down so he can have a clear view of my foot. I could feel it swelling; it felt like a car ran over it. I was only forcing back the tears.

Ikuto stood up and scooped me into his arms once again. "We are taking you to the infirmary. It looks like its broken, maybe sprained but I can't tell. What did that girl do to you anyway?"

I cringed at the memory. "O-one of the girls from Saaya's group of sluts pushed me down and stepped on my foot…"

"Then when did you scream?" He questioned." Because I was waiting down the hall, planning on scaring you but then I heard you scream and I sprinted over here." He continued while walking out of the classroom.

"That was when she actually slammed he foot on mine…"

There was a long pause, then we said nothing. By the time we got to the infirmary, the nurse was gone. So we started out of the school.

He sighed. "Well looks like I'm going to have to bring you to my house since it's the closest." I immediately tensed.

"W-wh- WHAT! N-no way! Just take me home pervert!" I yelled. But then I felt a sprinkle on my nose. I looked up to say a really dark and cloudy sky, and it was starting to pour.

"Ugh you gotta be kidding me…" I muttered.

"Looks like you really have to stay the night at my house then." He said smirking.

I blushed a deep red. He chuckled and kissed my nose, causing me to blush even more.

He chuckled even more. "S-stop laughing and get moving! We're going to catch a cold baka!"

"Jeez Amu… Yoru."

"Okay nya~. Character change!"

Then Ikuto's cat ears and tail popped out, but then when he was about to take off, a bright yellow light was racing right at us. I gasped. "Ikuto watch out!"

He jumped to the nearest tree, and out of the way before it can hit them. "What do you want, kiddy king."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing to Amu?!" He accused.

"I'm not doing anything to her. Why do you care?"

"Are these so-called rumors true Hinamori?" He yelled furious.

I looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Maybe, maybe not. Why do you care?"

"I don't think I was asking you, thieving cat."

I turned my head into Ikuto's chest, staying quiet. I didn't feel like talking to him, or even looking at him. He broke my heart for someone else, and now I have Ikuto, not him.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now." Ikuto said smirking.

"So you wanna play the hard way… huh?" Tadase growled. "Kisaki! Character Transformation!"

Once I heard this, I panicked. "Ta-" I was about to yell but then I was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. The kiss was short, but it was really forceful, and I didn't like it. He pulled away and leaned to my ear. "Just let him be…" Ikuto whispered. "He can't beat me anyways."

I knew that was true, but I still didn't want them to fight. Before I knew it, Tadase character transformed and shot one of his attacks straight at us. Ikuto dodged it and jumped to the ground. He gently placed me on the bench under a roof and stood in front of me protectively.

"So it's true! I saw that kiss!" Then he launched another attack at Ikuto. But then Ikuto used his "Phantom Claw" To break the attack.

He ran up to Ikuto and had his royal staff ready to hit Ikuto straight on, but then he grabbed it and stopped it from hitting him, leaving Tadase shocked.

"Why, why him Amu! I expected you to date Kukai or something but not this thieving cat!"

"Why do you care about who I date? You broke up with me in the first place!" I yelled.

"B-Because… I still love you!" He confessed.

I froze. I don't like Tadase anymore, but he still loves me. This is pure bull shit.

"It's too late, Tadase." I said my hair covering my eyes. "You broke up with me, and we are never getting back together. You made a choice, to stay with Saaya, and I finally got over that. But now you want me back? Right when I recovered from all the hurt, and pain? You disgust me." Before I knew it, Ikuto was by me. "Now I've found the happiness you never gave me." I continued, grabbing Ikuto's hand. He picked me up, then took off towards his house, leaving a shocked and furious Tadase behind.

"So that's how it's going to be…" He said looking towards the tree.

A red head popped out from behind the tree. "Great job with the fake confession." She said evilly. "But apparently, that plan failed. Time for plan B."

**And That's It! I'll try and get the next chapter in by tomorrow. Friday at the latest. Thanks for reading and plz R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ikuto's House

**Hope you like this chap. Plz enjoy! And thanks for the reviews so far. They motivate me to continue with the story. Thank you, to the people who reviewed. It really means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 5: Ikuto's House**

Ikuto and I were running away from the earlier scenes. I turned my head to look back at the location, but then saw Tadase walking back towards the school with Saaya. Why was she there?

I just ignored it and looked up at Ikuto. "Do you think he meant that confession?" I asked him.

"I doubt it. With the slut around him she's probably controlling him." He assumed.

I thought about it. That would actually make since, based on what she said based on what she said back in the classroom.

Before I knew it, we were at his house. He landed on his balcony and opened the door to his room. He placed me on the bed. "Stay here." He said, and walked to his bathroom.

He came out with a roll of cloth tape to wrap my ankle with. I looked down at my foot to see it swelling even more.

"You know, we should just get you ice." He said, then walked back out of the room to get it from the kitchen.

I looked around his room, it was like any other persons room. He had the bed in the corner of the room with a desk next to it, then a dresser, and a closet. I laid down, my head in his pillow. It smelled just like his shampoo. I always wondered how he made his hair so soft.

"Enjoying smelling my pillow Amu-koi?"

I immediately sat of from the bed and blushed. "N-no. It smells gross." I'm lying. It smells amazing.

He smirked and pinned me on the bed with my arms by my head. "You know Amu-koi, I can easily take advantage of you with that injury." He whispered in my ear with a seductive voice. "And I never got a thank you."

I flushed and tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge. "F-for what?" I stuttered like an idiot.

"Saving you…" He said before leaning down and nibbling on my ear.

"Okay okay thank you! H-hey stop it! You know I'm really sensitive there!" I protested squirming.

He just chuckled and got off me. With my face still flushed, I sat up and leaned against the head board, my legs out in front of me. Ikuto grabbed the ice pack and gently placed in on my injured foot. I winced.

"Does it hurt?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, feeling tears forming. The pain was getting irritating, and it felt as if an elephant stepped on it.

Ikuto leaned in caressing my cheek, kissed my lips and rested his forehead on mine. "Sorry I didn't come any earlier."

I looked into his eyes. "Why are you apologizing?" I asked him. A tear trickling down my cheek "It's not your fault Saaya hates me." I continued.

"I know, but I should've been there to protect you. I should've known she would do something like this."

I sighed. "Don't blame yourself for any of this, Ikuto…" I told him moving my hand to his cheek.

He leaned into my hand, just like a cat would. I giggled, not feeling very sad anymore, and stroked his hair. It was so soft, it felt like an actual cat's fur. I grinned. "You're so cute Ikuto." I murmured.

He snapped out of his cat faze and looked into my eyes. "Never call a guy cute Amu-koi."

"Aww why? What if it's true?" I pouted.

He chuckled. "I'm not the cute one here. I'm the hot one here."

I blushed, speechless. He chuckled. "You think I'm hot little strawberry?"

I was about to protest when I heard a loud growling sound coming from my stomach. I flushed in embarrassment.

Ikuto laughed. "I guess you're hungry?" He scooped me up bridal style and carried me down to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Ikuto?" I asked. He placed me on the kitchen counter and placed both his arms on either side of me.

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"You." He told me seductively. I blushed furiously. "R-real food you perverted neko!"

"Why can't I eat you for dinner?" He pouted moving his hands to my waist.

My breath caught in my throat. My heart was throbbing so fast I could find the strength to speak. Ikuto always done this to me. I could feel the heat rushing through my cheeks as he leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn passionate. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. I gasped in the kiss when he began riding my shirt up with his hand, exposing some of my waist. I soon pulled away, blushing madly. Ikuto chuckled.

"W-what are you laughing at?!" I yelled.

"My little strawberry is so cute when she blushes."

"J-Just order the damn pizza already!"

Ikuto just smirked, and grabbed the roll of cloth tape. "Hold out your foot." He ordered.

I lifted up my foot and he leaned down and wrapped it up. I winced a little at the soreness but I could tell it was feeling better. Once Ikuto was finished, he got up and grabbed the house phone to order pizza.

I was still sitting on the kitchen counter, and I was deep in thought. What am I going to do about Saaya, and Tadase? What do they plan on doing next? I got a little worried. What would Saaya do about Ikuto?

Interrupting my thoughts, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I was caught in an embrace with Ikutos chin resting on the top of my head.

I put my arms around his neck and captured his lips with mine once again. He was shocked at first, but then he kissed me back. My hands moved up to play with his soft blue locks as our lips moved together in sync. My face instantly turned bright red when I felt his hand trailing from my thigh, up to my waist. I forced back a moan. Ikuto had me hypnotized in his romantic trance. I gasped when I felt Ikuto start to carress my back, his hands under my shirt. I felt him getting closer to my bra strap and I immediately panicked. "Ikuto…" I said with seriousness. Trying to pull away, but he only captured my lips once more.

"Ikuto…!" I said in between the kiss. He finally pulled away and looked me into the eyes.

He smirked. "Sorry. I kind of needed a refill on my order of Amu-koi for an appetizer." He said and winked at me.

If I could, I would jump off this counter and walk away in embarrassment. Because I'm sure my face definetley is as red as a tomato.

The door bell rang. Ikuto pecked my cheek and went to get and pay for the pizza. He walks back in the kitchen and places the box on the counter next to me. "Here. Serve yourself. I'm going to go change. I'll bring you one of my t-shirts so you can change." He tells me then walks out of the kitchen then towards his room. I helped myself with one slice of pizza and soon began to feel tired. I laid down on the counter, my legs still hanging off the edge and doze off.

Ikuto came in with a t-shirt, but catches the pinkette asleep on the counter. Girls could sleep anywhere cant they? He thought to himself. He chuckled and picked Amu up bridal-style and walk up to his room. He places her in his bed and tucks her in. "Good Night Amu." He says and pecks her forehead.

**Sorry for the rushed ending! I had to hurry and update because I have to babysit later. -_- Plz forgive me. Next chap coming on Monday. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bet

**Oops, sorry I lied. I planned on making the next chapter on Monday, but last minute important stuff came up. I apologize. Here is the chap. And sorry for any mistakes with spelling or grammar, this is sort of my first fanfic. . New POV! :D**

**Chapter 6: The Bet**

I carried Amu up to my bedroom and placed her gently on my bed. I looked at her sleeping face. I'm pretty sure she is the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. The way her bubble gum, waist length pink hair framed her face looked so unnatural, but that's what makes her so unique.

I pulled the covers over her body and tucked her in. I took one last glance at her, and kissed her forehead. I walked out of the room to go eat. Once I was done I brushed my teeth and walked back to my room. I walked in to see her still in the bed the way I left her. But then, I got an idea of a perfect way to tease her. I smirked evilly and took my shirt off, then crawled in to the bed covers with her. I slipped my arms around her thin waist, careful not to wake her, then nuzzled my face into her sweet smelling hair, then drifted off.

The next morning, I felt Amu stirring and I can tell she was waking up. Once she realized the position we were in, she immediately sat up. "I-Ikuto! What the hell are you doing sleeping with me!" She yelled.

I opened my eyes lazily and looked up at her. I grabbed her around the shoulders and dragged her back down on the bed. She let out a squeak and I pulled her closer to me. I nuzzled my face in her hair. I felt her try and break free but I just tightened my grip.

"H-Hey Ikuto let go!" She stuttered.

"Mmmh… so warm…" I murmered with my eyes still closed. "Just stay here with me…"

She was silent for a few moments. I could feel the heat from her cheeks as I kept my arms wrapped around her.

"D-don't get any idea's…"

I chuckled and sat up, looking down at her blushing face. I leaned down and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'll go make breakfast." I said getting up, ready to make pancakes. Amu's favorite.

*~*~*~*~**~*Amu's Pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked up at Ikuto as he sat up and planted a kiss on my nose. I was flushing so much. I couldn't help but stare at his masculine chest, and arms, and abs, and you know… I'm such a pervert! He was absolutely perfect.

"I'll go make breakfast." He said standing up, and walking out of the room.

~*~Time Skip~*~

Ikuto and I have just finished breakfast. He was busy smirking at my blushing face. He leaned down and unwrapped my foot. I looked down at it to see that it was still bruised. It has definitely healed a little though.

"I think you'll be healed by the end of this week. You just shouldn't walk for the next few days." He told me.

I nodded in response. "So what do you want to do to pass time?" I asked him.

He smirked. I immediately regretted asking.

"I don't know Amu-koi… I've got a few idea's…" He said leaning in.

I blushed. "W-why do you say that out of the blue?" I protested. "Let's just play a game or something."

"Hmm, I got a good one." He said with a smirk. "It's called romance dice."

I made a confused face. "Never heard of it."

"Lemme explain the rules…" He said plopping on the couch next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. "Wait… how about we make a bet… and whoever wins gets to choose the game." He suggested evilly.

"W-what k-kind of bet?" I stuttered nervously.

"To see who's character change is faster. I use Yoru, and you use Ran." He said with a smirk.

I laughed. "You're on."

~*~*~*Time Skip an Hour Later~*~*~

I was in the park, with Ran floating by my shoulder, and Ikuto by my side with his chara. It was a good thing Ran's character change gives me the ablitity to float, because then I would've had a disadvantage with my ankle.

"Let's go, Yoru." Ikuto commanded his chara. "Okay nya~!" He cheered. I watched as Ikuto's tail appeared, and his cute cat ears popped out on the top of his head.

I blushed a light tint. "C'mon Ran!" I commanded with a grin. "Okay! Let's go Amu-chan!" Ran cheered. I felt my body energy change as Ran began to take over. Small pink wings appeared by both my ankles, and above my wrists, sending me floating a few inches above the grass.

"Where do you want to race to?" I questioned.

He laughed. "Your house."

That's like 5 blocks away! "Alright let's go!"

Ikuto smirked. "Ready."

"Set."

"Go!" We yelled together, and then we took off at full speed.

I was racing ahead so far, floating slightly above him. But he was hot on my tail. I took a quick glance behind me but I immediately regretted it. Ikuto smirked and jumped on top the nearest telephone pole, making him farther ahead of me. I groaned and picked up my pace, watching him as he jumped from pole to pole.

"We can do it Amu-chan!" I heard Ran cheer.

"Gosh, then hurry up then!" I muttered back at her.

We were about one block away from my house. I raced as fast as I could, feeling the cool wind flowing through my long waist length hair. I laughed and caught up with Ikuto to the point we were side by side. "If I win you can't tease me for a week!" I proclaimed.

"Oh that's not happening little strawberry!" He teased. I blushed at the comment and didn't realize we were already a few yards from my balcony. He took one last sprint and I dashed for it, but he landed on my balcony gracefully, right before me. I groaned in frustration and landed by him.

"Looks like I won Amu-koi…" He said smirking.

"Y-you… distracted me on purpose! You perverted neko!" I yelled, my character change disappearing.

He chuckled. "Maybe… Your parents are coming home tonight right?" He asked changing the subject, his tail moving side to side.

"Uh… yeah. I need to change and get cleaned up anyways. So you can leave." I told him turning towards my balcony.

I was about to open it when two hands were placed on either side of me, blocking my ways of escape. I felt Ikuto breathe down my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't get a goodbye kiss?" He whispered in my ear seductively.

"Y-You… You won the game already! I-I-Isn't that enough?" I stuttered my face turning redder by the minute.

"But I haven't kissed my Amu-koi since this morning…" He pouted.

"F-f-f-fine."

Ikuto laughed and turn me around to face him. "I love you Amu…" He said then kissed my lips.

"I-I love you too." I whispered between the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

I pulled away, out of breath. "See ya later strawberry. Take care of yourself and your ankle." He said to me. He turned to jump off my balcony.

"Bye." I said.

Ikuto looked back at me with his hands in his pockets. He winked at me then jumped off my balcony back towards his apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*Three days later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing on my desk. I groaned and shuffled to my desk lazily. I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"_Hey Amu its Rima!'_

"Hey. What's up? Why've you called me on a Saturday morning?" I questioned.

"_I just wanted to know if you want to come with me to a beach resort for three weeks since its summer vacation. Ikuto, Utau, and the rest of the group are coming too! Think you can come? It's in two days."_

"Definetly! Lemme ask my parents to make sure though. Be right back!" I told her and put my phone on my bed with her still on the line. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Momma!"

"Yes honey?" She asked looking up from the eggs she was making.

"Can I go to the beach resort for three weeks with Rima and the rest of my friends? They are all going and we are leaving on Tuesday." I asked her.

"Oh of course Amu! This is a great time to have some bonding time."

"Yes!" I cheered. "Thanks momma." I thanked running back up to my room.

I grabbed my phone. "I can go!"

"_Yay! Utau is bringing her limo to pick us all up! So be ready and packed by 8:00am on Tuesday! Bye Amu!" _ She said then hung up.

I smiled and closed my phone. Ikuto was coming too! But then it came to thought about what his prize was for winning that race. I flushed at the thought.

~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~

"_Let me explain how to play this game..." Ikuto said evilly. "Actually I'll just show you."_

_He held up a foam dice. Then pointed one side that had six dots on it. "Six, is hands."_

_He pointed to the side with five dots on it. "Five is collar bone."_

"_Four is stomach." He said smirking as he poked my stomach. I let out a shriek. He knew I was really ticklish there._

"_Three is your neck." He said seductively. "Two is anywhere on your face." He continued._

"_One is your arms."_

_I was wide eyed and blushing as he said this._

"_I will roll the dice, and whichever side it lands on, I will kiss you there…" He said with a smirk._

"_W-what! N-No way am I letting you do that you perverted cat!" I yelled, my face tomato red._

"_To late Amu-koi~. You already agreed to the bet…"_

_I backed up cautiously. About to make a run for it, but it was no use. Ikuto grabbed my arm and pinned me to the couch. Leaving my arms free._

_Ikuto smirked down at me. "Okay first round~!" He sang. He rolled the dice._

"_It landed on one." He said taking my right arm. He leaned down and began planting kisses from my shoulder, up to my wrist. I was blushing furiously with my hand over my mouth in embarrassment._

_Ikuto chuckled."Next round." He said seductively into my ear._

_My breath caught in my throat. " I'll get my revenge for this…" I muttered he sat up and rolled the dice._

"_Landed on three~" He sang."Do you know what spot that is Amu-koi?"_

"_E-eh-" I was about to reply when I was interrupted by Ikuto leaning down and beginning to kiss my neck. _

_I gasped when he found my sensitive spot. "I-Ikuto th-that's enough…" I said breathlessly. My hands on his chest. But then I felt something wet glide across my neck. I gasped once again. "A-Are you licking me!? Gross Ikuto stop!" I yelled squirming._

_Ikuto laughed and looked up back at my face. "You're so cute strawberry. You really live up to your name huh?"_

_I blushed more if that was even possible._

"_Last round." He said smirking. He leaned down and pecked my lips._

"_H-hey!" I yelled at him. He chuckled and rolled the dice one last time. I prayed that it was my hand or something so it would be less awkward… but my wish turned out to be the complete opposite._

"_Four." He said evilly. I immediately paled. "Do you know where that is Amu-chan?" He questioned in my ear._

"_R-Roll it again! You counted wrong!" I said trying to avoid this. I swear four is my unlucky number from now on._

"_Nope it says four." He said. "That'd be cheating then Amu-koi."_

_I felt him begin to lift my shirt up. I began fumbling with my shirt in panic, pulling it down. Wearing a tank-top isn't very helpful with this situation. Unfortanetly, he won this round like somehow managed to lift up my shirt, And grab both my hands in his, keeping me from pushing him away._

_He began to place butterfly kisses over my bare stomach. My breath caught in my throat, and I squinted my eyes closed. I tensed when I felt him trail his tongue across my flat stomach. "I-Ikuto T-Tsukiyomi stop it right now!" I said, a huge blush across my face._

_He chuckled and let go of my hands. "So Amu-koi's ticklish there?" He asked._

"_Y-You suck Ikuto!"_

_~**~*~*_End of Flashback*~*~**~*

I shuddered and began packing for the trip.

**That's the end! So ive come to a decision… I will update once a week, and the updates will only be on the weekends. I apologize again for the late update! . **


End file.
